Session 5.3 Niet +1
(241) Lian: I'd presume Niet would head straight to the Empress after making sure a bug got dropped on Lightning right? (248) Niet: Might drop off materials at the manse. (241) Lian: but pretty much sometime the day you got back right? (259) Shadell (enter): 21:18 (259) Niet: Might want to drop off materials at the manse. (259) Niet: But other than that, it would be first thing. (241) Lian: Booting '(248) Shadell' from room... (248) Shadell (exit): 21:19 (241) Lian: HAH Take that clones! (245) Shadow's Mirage: Ahaha. (259) Niet: Heh. (241) Lian: anyway the Empress would be willing to arrange a meeting with the Dragon the following day he's a busy source o Darkness in a city of constant green Sunness (259) Niet: Niet is willing to wait a day to meet the Grand Old Dragon. She generally spends a fair bit of the time following "Scary" around like a lost child. (241) Lian: ANyway the next day(or 25 hour period as the case may be) you are invited to the Palace that the Ebon Dragon has been constructing, its currently dark since he is there and thus the light of lgier is absent (259) Niet: Niet wanders through the front door. Knocking as loudly as a 12ish seeming girl can. "How cute!" She notes with approval. (241) Lian: she is let in by a servant apparently human though somehwat altered by the touch of shadow, she's lead to a grand underground hall.. it has a certain amount of structural familiarity to hall in Agartha, the dargon sits on a throne his jouten humaanis a man of fantasy black skin with some how darker black tattoos on his face, his hair is purple and shoulder length, he'ddressed i in a black and purrple set of robes (241) Lian: Shadow is in attendance as well. (259) Niet: "Hello!" (259) Niet: Niet bows cheerfully and smiles warmly. (245) Shadow's Mirage: Shadow's stares at Niet, then looks at her father, then back at the girl. "Hello." (259) Niet: Niet says nothing more, waiting for the Dragon himself to respond. (241) Ebon Dragon: "You have a proposal?" (259) Niet: Niet nods exhuberently. "Yep! We were talking to Mr. EYe and Seven Despairs, the deathlord, and he wants to quit and become all lifelike and stuff. So... I wans wondering if there would be any way to do that... And probably trick him into marrying me and selling his soul to the yozis in the process!" (241) Ebon Dragon: "Interesting attaching a soul to a body would not be outside possibliity retaining what makes him valuable would be the hard part.." (259) Niet: "I see.... If it's a matter of charms couldn't you just stick one of the infernal exaltations in him or something? He'd make a cute defiler." (241) Ebon Dragon: "He would still lack a Po and I have no say in who your Patron picks.. only myown"he says gesturing to Shadow (259) Niet: "Oh." Niet's face falls a bit. "How would we give him a Po?" (245) Shadow's Mirage: She half-smiles as she's gestured too, but doesn't say much else. (241) Ebon Dragon: "that comes with teh body"he strokes his chin, "And how does your task for Ligier go?" (259) Niet: "Well..." Niet trails off. "I was planning to recruit a cute solar to be my pony and use her to make an alliance with Lookshy... But CeyCey and Sparky killed her. Then we went and found these Agoutl people who follow some Yozi. Then we met Eye and he promised to give us his deathknights and marry me if we could restore him to life." (259) Niet: "And we'll be ready to start enslaving all those cute little maids Mask of Winters has working for him in a few months." (259) Niet: Niet nods cheerfully as she speaks, mindless as to who exactly she's sitting in front of. (241) Ebon Dragon: He looks to Shadow, "What do you think?" (245) Shadow's Mirage: She taptaps her chin, trying to figure out if Niet's a moron or a genius. "I think... She's onto something, father." (241) Ebon Dragon: "Do you wish to help her?" (245) Shadow's Mirage: Shadow practically beams at her father. "I wouldn't mind it at all!" (241) Ebon Dragon: "Well then, I would be more than willing to help 'free' the poor ghost from his deals. Flesh though is another matter. the Naga's patron might have left them something if you met them, , its seems quite within Elder brother's boundries.. and possibly something that our traitorous sister knows.." (259) Niet: "Naga's patron. Who is that anyway?" (259) Niet: "And which elder brother?" (241) Ebon Dragon: he smirks, "answering that question could make you a star.. and Oramus is the eldest of my family." (259) Niet: Niet raises a hand. "Is the naga thing one of those things I'd be killed for knowing if I searched through Oramaus' libraries?" (241) Ebon Dragon: "that would ultimately depend on how you deal with Gebre" (259) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,4,3 = (5) (259) Niet: (int or lore+occult. Gebre?) (241) Ebon Dragon: (One of Orablis' demons the one who turns people who know the wrong things into dying stars in Malfeas) (259) Niet: "Oh." Niet pales a bit. (241) Ebon Dragon: "I am sure you could come up with something.. or find more private libraries if such existed" (259) Niet: Niet nods oddly somber and turns toward Mirage. "Anyway, you're coming with us?" (241) Lian: (you could totally take a second circle demon they aren't Jon chunged) (259) Niet: (As a circle. And that assumes Orablis doesn't get mad that we kill his attack dog and pull out his shotgun.) (241) Lian: (anyway.. Corvus?) (281) Shadow's Mirage (enter): 22:18 (241) Lian: (ack when did you get booted?) (281) Shadow's Mirage: (Uh. What was the last thing I said?) (259) Niet: (Shadow Pracitcally Beams at Her Father..." (241) Lian: (245) Shadow's Mirage: Shadow practically beams at her father. "I wouldn't mind it at all!" (241) Ebon Dragon: "Well then, I would be more than willing to help 'free' the poor ghost from his deals. Flesh though is another matter. the Naga's patron might have left them something if you met them, , its seems quite within Elder brother's boundries.. and possibly something that our traitorous sister knows.." (259) Niet: "Naga's patron. Who is that anyway?" (259) Niet: "And which elder brother?" (241) Ebon Dragon: he smirks, "answering that question could make you a star.. and Oramus is the eldest of my family." (259) Niet: Niet raises a hand. "Is the naga thing one of those things I'd be killed for knowing if I searched through Oramaus' libraries?" (241) Ebon Dragon: "that would ultimately depend on how you deal with Gebre" (259) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,6,6,5,5,3,2,1 = (3) => 9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,4,3 => (9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 4, 3) = (5) (259) Niet: (int or lore+occult. Gebre?) (241) Ebon Dragon: (One of Orablis' demons the one who turns people who know the wrong things into dying stars in Malfeas) (259) Niet: "Oh." Niet pales a bit. (241) Ebon Dragon: "I am sure you could come up with something.. or find more private libraries if such existed" (259) Niet: Niet nods oddly somber and turns toward Mirage. "Anyway, you're coming with us?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: (Ah. A few lines after that. Sorry. Internet went down. ...And it obviously thinks I'm still connected.) (241) Lian: Booting '(245) Shadow's Mirage' from room... (245) Shadow's Mirage (exit): 22:21 (241) Lian: fear my clone slaying power! (281) Shadow's Mirage: (Thanks.) (281) Shadow's Mirage: She nods happily. "I think so! If father doesn't need me here anymore..." (241) Ebon Dragon: "I have prepartions to attend to. Have fun" (259) Niet: "Yay!" Quicker than most would imagine, Niet quickly pulls Mirage into a hug. "You look like me so I'll call you sis!" She nods profoundly at these words of wisdom." (281) Shadow's Mirage: Poor Mirage/Shadow. She raises an eyebrow at the girl, but pats her on the back. "A-alright. I'm Shadow's Mirage. You would be?" (259) Niet: "Niet!" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "And who's your father and mother?" (259) Niet: Niet pauses in thought. "No clue!" (241) Lian: (Xenu and the Mad hatter!) (281) Shadow's Mirage: "...Oh. Well, Ebon Dragon's my dad, and the Empress is my mom!" She is obviously very proud of this fact. (259) Niet: (Caprice and Himitsu clearly.) (259) Niet: Niet blinks. "Really! Wow." (259) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,5,4,4,3,2 = (5) (Perception+lore/occult. She doesn't look like she has breeding 5... Does this seem legit?) (241) Lian: (I don't know do you want to take terestrial lineage?) (259) Niet: (I think Corvus might have gotten disconnected again.) (281) Shadow's Mirage: (Oh, no. I'm just watching.) (241) Lian: (Corvus, do you want Terrestrial Lineage on your sheet?) (281) Shadow's Mirage: (Nah. She's just deluded.) (241) Lian: Tha answer is no, but she's Fiend so you have no idea (259) Niet: "I don't think I've ever heard Scary mention you. But she does have a lot of kids..." Niet nods cheerfully. (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Scary?" (241) Lian: (long A like Scarlet) (281) Shadow's Mirage: (Oh. In that case.) (281) Shadow's Mirage: "So you know mom too!" And ignore the last thing I said. (259) Niet: (Niet says it a bit between the two.) (259) Niet: "Yep! She's taught me a lot of stuff!" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Cool! She..." Mirage shakes her head. "So, we're going to kick Mask of Winters out of Thorns?" (259) Niet: "Yep! Then take the city." (281) Shadow's Mirage: Mirage nodnods. "Then I'm going to help, in any way I can." (259) Niet: "Great!" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Are there uh... Any other people working for their moms and dads on this too?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "You know, other infernals!" (241) Lian: (Shadell is idled.. so) (259) Niet: (Sorry. Dad's having computer issues.) (259) Niet: (Back.) (281) Shadow's Mirage: (Ah. Sorry.) (259) Niet: "There are other infernals. CeyCey! She's really big and dumb but she has a loud voice and she's strong.... Sparky... She likes to hit things, and Sabby has large assets!" (259) Niet: Niet nods cheerfully at the mention of her companions. (281) Shadow's Mirage: "...Alright. Uh... I'll meet them soon, I guess?" (259) Niet: "Yep! You'll meet them soon Sissy!" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Sounds good to me. Is anyone really in charge of it, or is everyone kinda shoving everywhichway?" (259) Niet: "Hmm... Sparky tends not to listen to anyone unless they threaten her... CeyCey thinks she's in charge but doesn't make a cute leader at all, and Sabby tends to be reasonable and go with the flow." (281) Shadow's Mirage: Mirage taptaps her chin. "Maybe I could be a leader?" (259) Niet: Niet pauses. "Hmm... if there was a cute little solar stealing the Mask's taxes but not effectively stopping him, with allies in the Marukan Alliance, what would you to her?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Well, if she's stealing his taxes, she can probably do more. So, I'd use her to make me more money as I figured out how to take down the Mask." (259) Niet: "Hmm... And what would the usefulness of the Marukan in general?" (259) Niet: "Considering the long term implications of holding Thorns as opposed to just using it." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Hmm. Well, 'sister', I think I would keep them as long as they proved useful." (259) Niet: "And the surrounding politics?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Lookshy, you mean? Probably as diplomatically as I could manage." (259) Niet: "I see...." Niet glances at 'Sissy'. "How would you plan to acquire an army?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: Niet's gone from 'idiotic' to 'crafty little sister' in Mirage's book, at least. "Therin lies a small problem. While I may be able to convince people to follow me, I couldn't lead them in war." (259) Niet: "I see." Niet ponders. "So you're saying a cute leader doesn't need to plan so much as acquire those who can?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "It's something like that, yes. I'll listen, then implement. Though... With Marukan and Lookshy..." She taptaps her chin again. (259) Niet: "Well... CeCey already killed the pretty pony, so that routes a bit soured... Anyway. If you want to be leader, you sound better than CeyCey so far... But I don't think she'd accept anyone ordering her around. She's a bit overprotective of being in charge." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Well, we just have her THINK she's in charge. I mean, she doesn't sound that smart from what you're saying." (259) Niet: "Nope. Her head is far better for htiting things though." Niet nods. (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Then it won't be hard at all!" (259) Niet: "I guess! I hope she doesn't throw you through a house Sissy." Niet nods, mindless that she's sitting in the Ebon Dragon's Throne Room having a private conversation with one of his minions. (241) Lian: (I thought you were talking while walking, not stopped moving) (259) Niet: Niet might be. (281) Shadow's Mirage: Mirage was moving once her dad said 'out'. "Uh, well... I'll try to keep that from happening." (259) Niet: "Right!" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "And you can help me convince her that I'm going to help, right?" (259) Niet: "Right! She likes getting minions." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "I'm not going so far as to masquerade as a minion!" (259) Niet: "She thinks we're all her minions." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "...She's really an idiot, isn't she? We're all equals." Mirage sighs. (259) Niet: "Mostly." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Well, under most of the laws. ...Are you going to bring her up at the next Thing?" (259) Niet: Niet shrugs. "Even an idiot has uses." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "True, true." (259) Niet: "Anyway. Our biggest obstacle right now is that we're broke." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Oh. Well... I could be good at making money." (259) Niet: "How cute Sissy. But, a solidarity of our very own would be quite cute." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Ah, I see. You've already got something planned." (259) Niet: "Well, we are in Malfeas. We left for a bit, but I could really use some time to build a few things. Getting materials and stuff would take a while, but the power armor would be really cute!" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "...You're going to build power armor? For who? CeyCey?" (259) Niet: "Yep!" (259) Niet: "And a few other things." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "I can try to help, but it might be best if I stayed out of the way." (259) Niet: "I see. Well, there has to be something you can do if you're good at making money." (259) Niet: "But... Should we wait till everyone's together to plan? (259) Niet: "* (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Probably. I don't want to make CeyCey feel incompetant just yet." (259) Niet: "OK then." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "We could always sell stuff we get easily here in Malfeas to the people in Creation." (259) Niet: "Right. That's why we want to conquer a sodality." (259) Niet: "That and to get supplies here." (281) Shadow's Mirage: Mirage nods. "Baby steps, I know, I know." (259) Niet: "Anyway! I haven't seen you in action, so I'm not sure what accessories would look cute on you. So is there anything you would like me to make?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Uh... Hm. Can you make me better armor? All I have is some silly stuff I stole from Creation. And it's pretty flimsy. I've got a good sword and a really cute pet though." (259) Niet: "Oh! A cute pet. Like octavion?" (281) Shadow's Mirage: "Uh... He's an Amphelisia!" (259) Niet: "Aww." (281) Shadow's Mirage: "They're cute! Besides, he doesn't smell as bad as Octavion does." (259) Niet: "True. But Octavion's bigger." Niet giggles cheerfully. (281) Shadow's Mirage: Mirage considers this and nods. "Besides, he won't attract too much attention in Creation. Octavion would." (259) Niet: "True." (241) Lian: (anyway we can go until you to want to stop) (281) Shadow's Mirage: (I'm good when Shadell's good.) (259) Niet: (I'm good.) ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights